


Starlit Hearts

by nanajaemz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kinda cheesy), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, and how he’s a star in my heart, im so soft for felix, this is kinda about felixs freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaemz/pseuds/nanajaemz
Summary: In which I rant about how Felix’s freckles are like stars, and just how amazing he isOrIn which I make up a scenario where I get asked to compare Felix to one thing, and I choose stars, followed by my reason why
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Starlit Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! ☆

“If you could compare Felix to one thing, what would it be?” 

“Stars. Felix reminds me of stars. His freckles remind me of stars, and I know I’m not the only one that thinks that. But it’s not just his freckles, it’s Felix himself. Felix is a star, not just as in a celebrity. Felix is our star, Stays star, Stray Kids star. He is so talented and I can’t even begin to express just how. He is so good at rapping, I absolutely love his voice, his vocals blow me away every time I hear him sing, his stage presence is so captivating, he is absolutely stunning, and he is such an amazing dancer. But he is also so kind and considerate, funny and friendly, and so so smart. I love how he never gives up, how he has pride in where he’s from, and how he always cares about others. He perseveres more than anyone I know. He has gone through so many hardships: from his family not being fully supportive of his dream, to being eliminated during the survival show. I cant even begin to imagine what he’s gone through off camera. But despite all that, he’s still here. He is an idol, and is currently one of the most iconic idols in the industry. Stray Kids is extremely popular all around the world, and they just finished their second US tour within not even a full two years after their debut. I couldn’t be prouder. Felix reminds me that no matter where you are in the world, we’re all under the same sky, we all see the same stars, and in this case, my star is Felix. Thank you ☆”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first legit writing i’ve ever done on ao3 and i just wanted to get it out there  
> i don’t personally know Felix, these are just my opinions  
> mwah<3


End file.
